


Let's Start Over

by DigitalPaperCuts



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Badass Puffy, Child Dream, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), F/F, Fluff, He do be carrying all the angst tho, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Dream, Multi, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Puffy is an absolute simp for Niki, Schlatt and Puffy are siblings pog, Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), They're all trying, a lot of fluff, and for that we love you, could be one-shots or a story, don't worry Mama Puffy will help, he's got some issues lmao, idk - Freeform, no beta we die like tommyinnit, watch Niki and Puffy be gay for many minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalPaperCuts/pseuds/DigitalPaperCuts
Summary: Puffy comes across a villige after some less than favorable set of events took place. There, she meets two people that will completely change her life. She's been given a new start.Or,Niki and Puffy be gay for many minutes and take care of their little gremlin child, dream. They all have their own issues, and no one's perfect, but they manage.
Relationships: CaptainPuffy & Jschlatt, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	Let's Start Over

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this!!
> 
> Thank you. Okay, so, I've tried to find whether or not Puffy and Niki were okay with shipping but I couldn't find anything. If they had said they're uncomfortable with it, please tell me in the comments. The work will be immediately deleted. Thanks! 
> 
> Ps.  
> I'm so sorry for the quality! It's a lil' cringe, ngl, I don't even know why I'm posting this. ANYGAY, please enjoy! I'd also love to know what you think, or ideas for more one-shots.

The Serendipity had taken some hard blows: the left side of the hull was littered in a multitude of arrows and holes from cannons. 

It's astounding that she'd managed to make it to land. She figures they don't call her the Serendipity for nothing.

Her crew of twenty four was almost completely wiped out, leaving only Joelle, Len, Sal, and herself. Upon reaching land, they had claimed that this wasn't the life they wished to lead. They had all consecutively agreed that the next day they'd hold a proper ceremony to cemomorate the lives lost, and to say goodbye. 

Puffy had come across a quaint little village shortly after parting ways with what was left of her crew. 

After some time at sea, she was running dangerously low on supplies. Taking note of this, she trudged forward hoping to buy some with the little amount of emeralds she had left on her person. 

Soon she stumbled upon a sweet shoppe that also doubled as a bakery. The light birch wood door was engulfed in intricate little carvings. The door was framed with beautiful flowers, only some of which she could recognize. The handle was made out of a metal so shiny she could clearly see her own reflection. 

Twisting the handle to the left, she carefully pushes the door open. A small silver bell rings.

The smell of freshly baked bread wafts through the air like it's welcoming her in. The interior is homely, soft blues are paired with delicate pale yellows.

A short woman jumps up from behind the counter, wearing a pair of teal kitchen mits. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, and she donned a perfectly clean white blouse that hung nicely on her shoulders. The girl makes eye contact for the fist time, finally acknowledging her presence. A smile appears on Puffy's face as she goes to greet the woman.

"Hello! My name's Puffy. I was just passing through when I found this place. I'm assuming you're the owner?"

To this the mystery woman nods in conformation.

Puffy elects to ignore the way that the loose peices of hair perfectly frame her face, or how her eyes are the most lovely shade of blue that absolutely captivate her. Nope. Definitely not.

"Welcome! Can I help you with anything in particular?" 

Puffy saw her chance and seized it. 

"Actually, yes. I was wondering if you'd do me the pleasure of giving a name to match up with that beautiful face of yours?"

The girl's breath hitches, her eyes wide and cheeks a pale pink. 

"Niki." She put simply. Puffy's burst of confidence didn't end there. Walking over to the counter Niki was standing at, she spoke in a low, flirtatious tone. 

"So tell me Niki", She leaned over the marble counter and whispered in her ear sweet as honey, "Is there anyone blessed enough to be your partner?"

Niki looked everywhere except for Puffy's face. She leaned back to give her a chance to respond. Niki was still, the only exception being her hands. She was fidgeting with a oven mitt she had yet to put down. Said woman spoke up, cutting the tension in the room like a steak knife in a cake. 

"I- um, I'm single." 

"I could fix that for you, if you'd like?" She makes eye contact with Puffy and gives her a chance to get a good veiw of the absolute artwork that is her face. The pale pink od her cheeks had turned into a deep red one, her panic-y persona starting to fade after she'd recovered from the initial shock. 

"What about around seven tonight, if that's possible?" The bakery owner proposed. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Puffy added with a warm smile. That of which the baker happily reciprocated. Walking out of the the utopia that was Niki bakery, she held the door open and shouted, "Don't forget, seven o'clock, by the peir!" Before she gingerly shut the entryway door.

Gliding down the stone steps with a sense of fulfillment stirring in her chest, she couldn't take her mind off of the beautiful angel she'd met only moments prior. If she hadn't known better she would've thanked whatever God was up there for wrecking the Serendipity. 

Speaking of which- fuck. She'd completely forgotten about getting food. Whatever, that just means she can walk around more to get a lay of the land. 

And you know, find the peir again.

<><><><><><><><><>

After walking around for about twenty minutes, she found another villager selling wheat, and for a good price at that! 

Succeeding the talk she'd had with the little old woman, she reached for her emeralds only to be met with a void where the small bag had been. A spike of anxiety shoots through her, and she's put on high alert.

Apologizing profusely, Puffy hastily gives the unpaid for goods back to the villiger. 

Whipping her head around, she looks for her signature embroidered drawstring bag. Out of the corner of her eye, the pirate spots a sliver of a gold C.P. on a red bag in the hands of a small figure rounding a corner. 

Picking up her pace, She follows suit.  
The theif is quick on thier feet. Her knee-high boots came down harshly on the cobblestone roads as she started to quicken her pace. "Hey!" 

It's of no use. The person seems to somehow move faster, finding their way to a crate of apples. Using their body weight, they pull one crate out from under another, causing both to fall and spill all over the road. Fortunately, Puffy had seen the apple crate before they did, predicting their next move. 

She jumps on top of the now upside down crate, leaping over the obstacle. She's starting to gain on them.

This seems to deeply distress the theif, as their moves became more scrambled and less practiced. They run down an alleyway and Puffy throws one of her netherite knifes, pinning their shirt to the wall. 

She grabs her emeralds triumphantly, and her gaze drops onto the figure. 

She's greeted by a small child in tattered clothing. A wooden plate with an eched-in smiley face is straped onto his head. She slowly lowers her weapon, gazing down at the little boy. 

He dawned a pair dirty white overall shorts, matched with a large, torn up striped lime t-shirt. His hair was dirty blond, if she was guessing correctly. Then again, it was hard to tell under the layers of dirt and grime. Scars and scrapes covered his small figure, some seemed to be have been made recently. 

It was adamant that he either wasn't being cared for properly, or that he wasn't being cared for at all. 

She wasn't sure what was worse. 

She's brought back form out of her head by a muffled whimper. 

Curse her big heart. 

It felt as though she'd been shot with an arrow of guilt, waves of it washing over her like she was stuck at sea all over again.

His greedy little hands grabbed at the knife, hoping for release. It was of no use though, she mused. It was enchanted. 

His whines progressively got more desperate, until he eventually gave up. 

Puffy wordlessly stepped over to him and pulled the knife out with practiced accuracy. As soon as the blade left his clothing, he bounced back up. 

"Where are your parents little guy?"

She was only given a blank stare in response. It felt as though the mask was burning holes through her soul.

They stood in the alleyway like that for a while, before he abruptly spun around and ran. She opened her mouth to protest, but made no move to stop him. 

She hopes he'll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I should do a series of one-shots in the same AU or should I attempt a story with a plot? 
> 
> If you want a one-shot book, please feel free to leave requests here! I won't do smut though, sorry :( 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, I really appreciate it!


End file.
